The present invention relates generally to the field of magnetic data recordation of computer related media, and more particularly for increasing magnetic media storage capacity of magnetic media.
Magnetic media such as, but not limited to, hard disk drives can store binary information for use in computer processing and information retrieval. Binary/digital information can be stored as magnetic charges (e.g., logical bits) on a surface of the magnetic media. Increasing the quantity of stored bits on a magnetic media surface can be a key factor in maximizing data storage capabilities and minimizing the physical size of data storage equipment. A measure of the quantity of information bits that can be stored on a given surface area of computer storage medium (e.g., areal density/surface density) can be physically limited to the two dimensions of the surface of the media. While higher area storage density can be increased by orienting magnetic charge along the media surface (e.g., magnetic poles oriented in vertical/perpendicular arrangement versus horizontal/parallel arrangement) however the physical media surface area and charge retention capabilities of the media can limit areal density. Technologies such as Heat Assisted Magnetic Recording (HAMR) has been shown to improve bit density by affecting a recording media anisotropy through localized heat where areal density can approach 1 TB/in2 however bit density is again limited by the available surface area of the magnetic media. As magnetic media storage demands for increased capacity and computing device decreased sizes, physical surface area constraints can be a limit toward achieving maximized areal density of magnetic media.